The present invention relates generally to film assemblages of the self-developing type and, more particularly, to improved film assemblages of this type having a plurality of interconnected image forming units that are individually separable relative to each other, and wherein each unit has its associated fluid container and trap removable.
Photographic film assemblages of the so-called self-developing type are generally categorized as so-called "peel-apart" versions, and "integral" versions. In the peel-apart version, provision is made for exposing a photosensitive sheet that is brought together, in overlying relationship, with an image bearing sheet carrying a rupturable container or pod of processing fluid. The sheets pass through a pressure applying assembly comprising a pair of juxtaposed rollers that rupture the container and spread the fluid so as to initiate development of the latent exposed image. Excess fluid that passes between the sheets is collected by a fluid trap. The user peels off the image bearing portion, while the pod and trap areas remain associated with the film assemblage.
Integral film units such as described in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,415,645; 3,695,884; 3,833,382 are considered self-contained in that the rupturable container or pod, imaging bearing area, and fluid trap remain together or integral as a unit both prior to and after exposing. Processing is carried out by passing the film unit through processing rollers that rupture the pod and distribute the processing fluid to initiate development. The trap captures excess processing fluid. Therefore, the film unit that emerges from a camera, for instance, is self-contained. U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,683 describes another example of a self-contained film assemblage in the form of an elongated strip that includes a plurality of film units or frames carried thereby; whereby each of the units is separable relative to the others.
For a variety of reasons, however, it is desirable to allow the user of integral film units to retain the image bearing portion free of the spent pod and associated trap. Efforts to achieve such pod and trap removal are known. For instance, commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 2,634,886 discloses a peel-apart type film assemblage using semi-perforations that allow manual severance of the positive print from adjacent areas of the film assemblage including the pod and trap. U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,626 disclose a film assemblage wherein the pod and trap are separated from the film unit; and wherein a processing fluid activated adhesive serves to seal the trailing end of the film unit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,963 uses perforations between the positive print and the pod and trap so as to allow for manual separation of the latter so that undesired elements of the film assemblage may be discarded. This patent also teaches sealing along the open edges of the film resulting from detachment. Sealing may be accomplished by a pressure sensitive or processing fluid adhesive on one or more of the mutually facing surfaces of the open edges. Consequently, integrity of the developed film unit is maintained along with prevention of processing fluid leakage.
While efforts along the lines indicated above have been made, there is, nevertheless, a continuing desire to improve upon the ease and reliability of removing from such self-developing film assemblages, the fluid pod and trap portions in a manner that substantially minimizes and/or seals against leakage of processing fluid, either prior to or after film processing.